jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Overview Weapons are one of the many primary aspects of Jailbreak. Weapons can be used by criminals to kill police. Police can also use them to kill and slow down criminals so that they can be arrested more easily. They can be found in both criminal bases, all three Police Stations, Security Office, Gun Shop 1, Gun Shop 2 and the Military Base war room. To put a weapon into a player's inventory, they should hover the cursor over the weapon and click or go near the weapon in Gun Shop 1, Gun Shop 2, or the Military Base war room and press "E". Pistols also can be obtained by pickpocketing police officers, but this is extremely risky, as players have a very high chance of getting arrested by the officer. All bullet-firing will create bullet holes. They were used to ricochet off of surfaces, but as of the City/Weapons Update, they now create bullet holes. Bullets will also make a metallic sound when fired upon a metal object. In the bottom right, a player will be able to see the number of rounds still in the gun. Every time you shoot, the number will go down. When a player has no more rounds in the chamber, the text will turn red and you will have to reload. To reload, a player should press "R", or left-click when the gun is empty. Players can change camera angles while using their weapons by pressing "V". This can change the camera angle to and from the new and old camera angles. Weapons received a huge buff in the Weapons/Items Update. The newest weapon to be introduced into the game are the Baton and the Forcefieldlauncher. Weapons Trivia * Previously, players were able to reload a weapon when they were not holding it. However, as of the Weapons/Items Update, players must hold the weapon when they reload it. * Gun bullets used to be translucent, making them quite hard to see. Bullets have since been changed to an opaque yellow color, improving visibility. * It isn't advised to use the melees often due to their very short range which allows the player to get cuffed/killed easily. * While Vehicle Turrets have poor accuracy, they have the second-fastest fire rate for any gun, making them great for scaring off the opposing team in vehicle chases. * As of the City/Weapons Update, holding weapons will enable a mode similar to the built-in option of the Roblox system, the shift lock mode, where a player's cursor (which will turn into crosshairs) will be locked to the middle of the screen and moving it causes them to turn. * Right-clicking or holding "Q" while holding a weapon will cause the player's screen to zoom in for aiming. This is very effective for scoping or shooting enemy players at long distances. While in aim mode, players will move slower. * In the old weapons system, bullets would ricochet off walls. This was changed to bullet holes in the City/Weapons Update. * The first melee weapon, the Sword, came out in the Melee Update of 9/1/19. * The most recent free weapon is the Baton. * Despite being classified as a weapon, the ForcefieldLauncher is somewhat like an item, as it does not do damage, but instead acts as a helpful tool. * The Uzi is the only SMG in the game. * Badimo hinted at a Sniper Rifle being added to the game. Category:Weapon/Item Category:Features Category:Featured Articles